El fetiche de Su san
by mafi ariadne
Summary: Respuesta al Kink Meme de Hetalia en español. Suecia tiene unos cuantos problemitas con la boina blanca de Finlandia. Suecia/Finlandia.


Es mi primer fic de Hetalia n///n versión muycorregida (Gracias Nana~) así que pido mil disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos a las chicas del kink meme u.u

Bien, espero que les guste!!! ;3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde tranquila de verano. Peter y su mascota jugaban animados corriendo por el amplio campo y a cierta distancia los observaban Berwarld y Tino, acomodados en un asiento cerca a la casa que compartían. Tino miró de reojo a Su-san, quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

El menor sonrío ligeramente y comenzó a recordar cómo habían pasado muchas cosas antes de llegar a formar esa "familia". Tino recordó lo incómodo que se había sentido en un principio con tener de compañero de escape a Su-san. En realidad, él lo había seguido por voluntad propia… incluso ahora se preguntaba si sólo había seguido al mayor por ánimos de cambio (y un poco de rebeldía) o… por algo más. Bueno, en un primer momento dejó de lado esa interrogante y comenzó a intentar comprender a su poco expresivo acompañante. El que éste dijera de golpe que Finlandia era su "esposa" no fue la mejor ayuda. Al principio Tino se sorprendió y avergonzado le pidió que no bromee con ello. Pero no dio una respuesta tan enérgica, aún cuando Suecia dijo que no era una broma, ante lo cual solo intentó olvidarlo y continuar con la difícil tarea que había emprendido. Con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, fue conociendo poco a poco otras facetas de Su-san. Comprendió que el mayor siempre intentaba expresarse, y cuando lo lograba (con mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambos) era una persona sincera, honesta y valiosa. Aún con los gestos que a Finlandia en un principio temía, Suecia no era malo en lo absoluto. El de ojos lila se alegraba de haber conseguido un amigo como Su-san… era amigo… ¿verdad?, bueno, un amigo que le llamaba esposa.

Mientras Tino pensaba, Su-san estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. No podía evitar pensar en algo que le había estando dando vueltas por la cabeza por un buen tiempo. Suecia se acercó lentamente al menor, lento pero seguro. Tino se sobresaltó cuando el más alto se acercó a él, le tomó el rostro con una mano y lo miró fijamente. El finlandés comenzó a temblar y en lo primero que pensó fue decir "Su-san, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del espacio personal la otra vez?", pero por alguna razón su cerebro y su cuerpo no parecían coordinar muy bien, y se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos instintivamente, dejándose llevar por el momento.

A Tino casi le dio un infarto cuando un grito de Peter lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El más pequeño quería jugar con su "madre" y estaba llamando a Tino, ajeno a lo que pasaba con sus "padres". Éste se incorporó bruscamente y sin siquiera mirar de reojo a Su-san, corrió hacia donde estaban Peter y Hanatamago lo más rápido que pudo, para así camuflar el fuerte sonrojo de sus mejillas. La cabeza de Tino le daba mil vueltas, e intentó distraerse un poco jugando con el más pequeño de la casa y su quedó observando a su "esposa". Siguió pensando en ello, en cómo se movía delicadamente con la brisa. Su forma grácil… aunque sabía que era delicado, necesitaba poseerlo a como diera lugar. Cuando el sol se comenzó a ocultar los cuatro entraron a la casa. Tino sirvió la cena, mientras Suecia ordenaba la mesa y Peter colocaba los cubiertos, luego todos comieron tranquilamente. Sealand agradeció la comida y le pidió a Finlandia que le leyera un cuento antes de ir a dormir. Éste no se pudo negar al ver la tierna sonrisa del pequeño y le pidió a Su-san que se encargase de recoger la mesa, a lo cual el último asintió. Tino no pudo evitar su mirada, pero la esquivó sonrojado y siguió al más pequeño para llevarlo a dormir.

Una vez dormidos Peter y Hanatamago, Tino se quedó pensando. Si sólo era amigo de Su-san, ¿cómo se explicaba el ardor en sus mejillas cuando, creyendo al mayor sumido en sueños, se acurrucaba en su pecho para caer en brazos de Morfeo?, en realidad, ¿acaso era algo normal dormir con Su-san?, bueno, ya era una costumbre… pero aún así, eso no explicaba que su corazón latiese con demasiada fuerza cuando Su-san le daba una de sus rarísimas sonrisas, ¿cómo explicaría, por dios, el vivir con un niño que lo llamaba "mamá", un perro, y un esposo que lo llamaba "esposa"?... un momento… ¿esposo?...

De repente la comprensión llegó de golpe, y Tino se levantó como un rayo del costado de la cama de Peter donde estaba sentado, decidido a encontrar a Su-san. Suecia se encontraba en la sala, pensando en que debía hablar con Finlandia, ¿acaso no podía pedirle lo que quería directamente?, no comprendía por qué no lo había hecho desde un primer momento, quizás debería ser un poco más comunicativo.

Lo que no esperaba el mayor era que un completamente sonrojado rubio llegara y se plantara frente suyo. Su-san no entendía qué pasaba, pero bien, tenía su pequeño dilema frente a él. Tino miró al más alto, y con esto toda su determinación se esfumó y bajó la cabeza muy avergonzado y extremadamente nervioso. Tanto así que ante la curiosa mirada de Suecia tomó su boina y comenzó a moverla entre sus manos, jugueteando con ella mientras balbuceaba

– Bueno… verás Su-san… yo… t-te quería decir que… t-tú…

Suecia quedó de piedra cuando Tino nerviosísimo subió la boina a la altura de su rostro para luego comenzar a morderla ligeramente. Finalmente, el finlandés soltó un suspiro, tomó aire y dijo

– Su-san, me gustas… mucho…

Tino no supo cómo en qué momento pasó todo, pero de repente se encontró acorralado contra la pared y siendo besado por Suecia, quien simplemente había olvidado el significado de la palabra "autocontrol" en ese momento, y en especial con eso último. Tino comenzó a besar a Su-san, le abrazó por el cuello profundizando la demostración de amor y continuó, feliz de sentirse correspondido y dejándose llevar, sintiendo cómo empezó a faltar el aire, lo cual les obligó a separarse, unidos aún por intensas miradas. Tino acercó su frente a la de Su-san y susurró

-"Gracias…"

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban abrazados bajo las sábanas, con la respiración aún ligeramente agitada. Suecia acariciaba el cabello de Finlandia, desordenándolo un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que el objeto que lo había estado distrayendo se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, después de todo, tomar una boina había pasado a segundo plano. Eso sí, nunca se hubiese imaginado que una simple boina siendo mordida fuese una imagen que lo descontrolara a tal punto de no haber escuchado lo que le había dicho Finlandia y sólo pasase a los hechos. Suecia sonrió un poco avergonzado de su actitud. Tino lo miró con ternura y le preguntó en qué pensaba. Suecia desvió la mirada de la boina y miró a Tino para responderle

-"S'lo pens'ba en lo bi'n que se v' cuando está en ti"

Claro, Finlandia en lo último que pensó fue en la boina blanca. Al ver la expresión de Tino, Su-san se preguntó si era tan malo tener un fetiche con una boina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^ Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben! Un review no cuesta nada XDDD si deseas dejar uno, presiona el botoncillo de abajo! :3


End file.
